


【TwoSet｜EB｜R15】男友襯衫

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [5]
Category: TwoSet, TwoSwt Violin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Essays, M/M, No Sex, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R15】男友襯衫

**Author's Note:**

> 在此之前，你們先仔細看看這個罪惡的男人
> 
> 我能不發神經嗎？！

當兩人結束一整天的工作時已經是半夜一點，精疲力竭的他們也沒什麼心思胡鬧，一前一後地輪流把澡洗完後就想趕快關燈睡覺。

最後洗完澡的Eddy穿著寬鬆的上衣及四角褲一邊擦著頭髮一邊走出浴室，暗自盤算著等會兒一躺到床上就要一覺到天亮。

誰知道男人一踏進臥室就被床鋪上那白皙修長的雙腿吸引注意，長腿的主人下半身只穿著一條黑色的內褲，上半身則穿著明顯過大的藍灰色格紋襯衫，那是他們即將要推出的新商品。

「你幹嘛站在那邊不動？不是很想睡？」

此時的Brett正舒適地坐臥在他的床位上，背後靠著兩顆枕頭、毫不在意走光地翹著腳玩手機，大一號的襯衫讓手肘處堆積著不少皺摺，過長的袖口半掩著男人的手掌，只露出細長好看的手指，堪堪遮掩住臀部的衣襬讓人有無限遐想。

Eddy吞了口口水後才終於重新向前邁進。

「那不是我的衣服嗎？」

Eddy爬上床緩緩靠近他的男友，雙眼忙碌地在男人身上游移著，一會兒看向剛洗完熱水澡雙頰泛著紅暈的臉蛋，一會兒看向寬鬆的領口處露出來的黑色小痣，一會兒又看向搭在左膝上勾勒出完美線條的右腿。

「是啊，穿起來很舒服。」Brett打了個哈欠後把手機擱在床頭櫃上充電，他翻了個身將雙腿蜷縮起來，把臉枕在被衣袖藏起來的雙臂上，笑彎的雙眼露出不懷好意的神情，「怎樣？想拿回來嗎？只是打樣的樣品耶。」

「你穿這樣很好，讓給你都沒關係。」Eddy學著對方的姿勢跟著側躺下來，他伸出手放在Brett光裸的大腿上輕輕來回撫摸，開始不確定自己是否真的能睡著了。

「不行，你還是得穿這件……這樣才有你的味道。」Brett故意用力地嗅著衣服，接著伸手將放在腿上的大手翻過來、饒富情慾地摳著對方的掌心時，注定了他們明天一定會睡到中午的命運。

  
  
  


Eddy趴伏在Brett身上幾乎要把身材瘦小的男人給藏起來，他一邊吻著戀人軟嫩的薄唇一邊伸手解開襯衫的第一顆扣子。

被吻得缺氧的Brett仰起頭尋找新鮮的空氣，尚未滿足的Eddy則繼續啄吻著左臉上的黑痣，沿著頸子的曲線一路向下遊走到敞開的領口處，伸出舌頭舔了一口胸前的黑痣後，噘起嘴就在上頭吸吮了起來。

「你、你是狗嗎？又舔又吸的……」Brett發出慵懶的笑聲後伸手去抓戀人鼓脹的胯間，修長的手指隔著寬鬆的布料描繪著性器的形狀，靈活的指頭有意無意地刮搔著鈍圓的頭部，挑逗意味十足，「怎麼辦？我好累喔……可是小Eddy變這麼硬耶。」

「還不是誰害的！你說！」Eddy假裝生氣地抱怨道，捧著Brett的臉就在上頭一陣亂親，逗得身下的男人不停咯咯笑，「你自己也變這麼硬！這樣我要怎麼負責！」

「那就來吧。」

Brett把Eddy的身體稍微推開後拎起過長的下擺把下身的肌膚展現出來，男人一手抱著左腿把私密地帶暴露出來，將被內褲包在裡頭的硬挺刻意地展現給愛人看；另一手繼續將襯衫往上撩，直到能隱約看見胸前的凸起。

「說好了做完一定要帶我去洗澡喔。」

  
  
  


最後一完事就雙雙睡死的他們——Eddy甚至還沒退出Brett的身體——直到接近中午才在一團混亂中醒來。

Eddy花了好一會兒把Brett全身上下外加被弄髒的衣服洗乾淨後，又用珍珠奶茶哄人哄了老半天後才終於得到原諒。

Brett在傍晚吃飯時又開始穿著自己的襯衫在只有他們同居的屋子裡閒晃，只是這次換成紅黑色的衣服。

  
  


END

最後再看看這可愛動人的楊博堯

到底誰忍的住啊？？？

以上截圖來源：麗莎／原影片：[TwoSetViolin-Artificial Intelligence Composed This Symphony!?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R69JYEfCSeI)

**Author's Note:**

> 因為時間的關係我根本就還沒看到新片，卻被IG上海量的截圖燒到幻肢大inin  
> 我真的是好愛楊博堯穿襯衫的樣子……看起來特別單薄……大概是因為他裡面沒有再加衣服  
> 而且這個影片裡穿的襯衫依然偏大，雖然應該不是陳韋丞的大小，但那個萌袖到底是怎麼回事？！  
> 一個快三十的男人還能這麼可愛是對的嗎？！  
> 實在太生氣了，覺得一定要寫下來，於是就生出這篇性癖文惹……
> 
> 其實這篇真的是非常短的點心文，只花了我一個晚上的時間  
> 原本想說放在短打合輯就好  
> 但又很想讓大家都看看這個超可愛的楊博堯  
> 在麗莎的勸誘下（？）就獨立發文了XD
> 
> 總之希望看完的你也跟著心癢難耐(・∀・)


End file.
